


Run Towards a Brighter Tomorrow

by whispered_story



Series: Carve Your Name Into My Skin [5]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Drama, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mob Boss Jensen, Student Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 16:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16520231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whispered_story/pseuds/whispered_story
Summary: They're getting married in two weeks and Jared is busy with finals, so Jensen takes care of all the last minute wedding planning. Of course nothing seems to work out the way it should and on top of Jensen running his business, things get even more difficult when a rival mob boss tries messing with him. Despite the complications, there's one thing Jensen still knows for sure: he's going to marry Jared.





	Run Towards a Brighter Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [firesign10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firesign10) for betaing ♥

Jensen pushes himself up onto his elbow to get a better look at Jared.

He's still fast asleep, sprawled out with the sheets twisted around his hips, one bare leg sticking out and his face turned away from Jensen. His hand is curled loosely around the edge of the pillow, the engagement ring shining dully in the murky light of the early morning.

His hair is a mess, and he's snoring softly, and he's the most beautiful thing Jensen has ever seen. 

Jensen feels a surge of love and possessiveness that's so strong it makes his stomach twist. It's a feeling that he's become familiar with, but it seems to only grow stronger with each passing day.

He still remembers the first time he saw Jared's photo in his father's office; the want he had felt, the attraction. And that had been nothing in comparison to what he'd felt the first time they'd actually met in person. He'd known right then and there that Jared was meant to be his, that he _would_ be his.

Jensen reaches out, lets his fingers brush over Jared's bare back, smiling when Jared shifts back into his touch without waking up.

Two more weeks, he thinks, as he settles his hand on the small of Jared's back, feeling the smooth, sleep-warm skin under his palm. Two more weeks and another ring will join the one Jared is already wearing. Two more weeks and Jared won't just be his in body and soul, but name as well.

Jensen wishes he could snap his fingers and jump ahead those two weeks. Preferably to _after_ their wedding, when they no longer have to worry about guests and food and flowers. When they'll be married, and Jensen will have Jared all to himself in the swanky suite he booked for them.

And Jensen _will_ marry Jared in two weeks, come what may. He'll put a ring on him, seal it with a kiss, and then whisk Jared off to their honeymoon. And god knows they need that. Need to get away from their lives and just be together for a while. With nothing else to distract them.

The last few weeks have been a whirlwind of stress and time spent apart and then some more stress. Between planning a wedding and Jared being in the middle of finals, someone—that dick Pellegrino, Jensen suspects, and when he gets his hands on him he'll wring his neck—has been fucking with his business.

Sighing, Jensen leans over and places a soft kiss to the nape of Jared's neck, hair tickling his nose. 

"Soon," he murmurs, and then slips out of the bed as carefully as he can.

He takes a shower in the guest bathroom on the lower floor of their apartment, so he won't wake Jared up, and then sneaks back into their bedroom and gets dressed as silently as he can.

Jared is still fast asleep when he leaves. 

*

The heavy door falls shut with a muted thud behind Jensen. He smirks as he strides further into the room and stops right in front of the guy tied to a chair. His eyes are a little wide, body shaking with a slight tremor that Jensen can tell he's trying to suppress.

It's one of Jensen's favorite things about what he does; how much fear he inspires just by walking into a room. Even the toughest guys in the city are scared of him and Jensen takes a smug sense of satisfaction in it. This guy is tall and buff and could probably beat most people to a pulp, but right now he looks like he's about to piss himself and Jensen smirks.

He cocks his head to the side, takes a few long moments to study the guy and let the tension grow. 

"I love getting presents," he muses. "And aren't you a lovely one?"

The guy glares with all the bravado he can apparently still muster, making a sound that is unintelligible behind the duct tape.

"Oh right," Jensen says, and rips the tape off without warning. The guy hisses in pain, tipping his head back as if to get away. "Now, you and I need to talk."

The guy opens his mouth, but instead of any words coming out he spits right onto Jensen's face.

Jensen tenses, anger coiling in his stomach. "That," he says tightly, "was a mistake."

"Fuck you, you psycho," the guy replies, but Jensen can hear the fear in his voice.

He wipes the spit off his cheek, refraining from grimacing like he wants to, and turns to walk over to the table that's pushed up against the wall. An assortment of weapons is laid out on top of it, but Jensen forgoes anything fancy and reaches right for his favorite knife. The handle is made out of polished dark wood, heavy and familiar in his hand.

"You know what else was a mistake?" Jensen asks conversationally and turns back around. "Breaking into my warehouse and stealing my stuff."

"I didn't steal anything," the guy lies, his eyes fixed on the knife in Jensen's hand.

"Oh please. I'm not an idiot and neither are my men. We know it was you and that buddy of yours that we've got tied up in the other room," Jensen replies. "The thing is, I also know it probably wasn't your idea, because you're both too dumb to pull that off on your own, and I'd really like to know who you're working for."

"Nobody," the guy says and swallows thickly.

Jensen grins and goes to kneel down in front of him. "You're afraid of him, huh?" he asks. "Well, you should be more afraid of _me_."

The guy sucks in a shaky breath, but doesn't say anything.

Jensen considers him and then nods his head. "Let me tell you another thing. Your third mistake, if you will. Pissing me off two weeks before my wedding—I have enough shit to deal with right now, and you made me _really_ fucking mad," he says. "Three mistakes. And you know what they say: Three strikes and you're out."

He lifts the knife, rests the tip against the guy's collarbone and presses down.

*

"Why the hell did you kill him?" Danneel snaps, falling into step next to Jensen as he strides down the hallway. 

"Why the hell wouldn't I?" Jensen asks, looking down at the blood splattered over his hands with a grimace. 

"I meant before making him talk," Danneel says, rolling her eyes. 

"He was pissing me off." Jensen shrugs. "We still have the other guy, we can make him talk. It's no big deal."

"This isn't like you, Jensen," Danneel says, her tone a little softer. "You've been snapping at people and biting everyone's heads off left and right. I know the whole wedding thing has been stressing you out, but you need to chill a little."

"Well, you're not helping with that, are you?" Jensen counters.

Danneel falls silent, looking a little hurt. 

Jensen regrets his words instantly, but he doesn't apologize, because it's not a lie. He runs a hand over his face and sighs. "Can you handle the other guy? I need a drink."

"Yeah," Danneel says quietly. "Jensen, I'm sorry. But I told you—if it's a big deal for you or Jared, I won't do it."

Jensen simply nods.

"Have you talked to Jared?" she asks more tentatively. 

"He's in the middle of finals and he's already got enough on his plate right now," Jensen sighs. 

"Well, what are you going to do? Wait until the night before the wedding?" Danneel asks. "No, you know what. I'll just tell Jeff I can't go with him. It's what I should have done right away anyway. It's your and Jared's big day."

Jensen shakes his head. "I'll talk to him, Danni."

"No. It's fine," Danneel says, but she sounds off. Crestfallen.

Jensen stops abruptly, and Danneel's steps falter too. She halts seconds later and turns to look at him, putting her hands on her hips.

"What?" she asks.

"You really like him," Jensen says.

"He's okay," Danneel hedges.

Jensen snorts. "No, you really fucking like him," he says. "Jesus, Danni. There are so many guys in the world, and you have to fall for Jeffrey Dean Morgan of all people."

"I'm not _in love_ with him," Danneel argues and glares at him. "He's stupidly charming when he wants to be. And I haven't gotten laid in way too long."

"Right," Jensen says. "I promise I'll talk to Jared. But if it makes him feel uncomfortable, then I need to you to hold off until we've left the country for our honeymoon at least, because I won't let anything ruin that day for us."

"Deal," Danneel says.

Jensen huffs and starts moving again, brushing past her. Danneel follows.

They round the corner and Jensen gives Stephen, standing guard in front of his office as always, a curt nod. Unlocking his door, he steps in and lets Danneel close the door after them. He heads straight for the cabinet with the glasses and the whiskey.

"Want some?"

"No, thank you," Danneel says. "So. What else is wrong?"

"Nothing," Jensen says a bit too quickly and then snorts. "Have you ever tried to plan a fucking wedding?"

"No?" Danneel says, and Jensen rolls his eyes, because they both know it was a rhetorical question. Hell will freeze over before Danneel ever gets married.

"Well, I fired the florist this morning," Jensen says. He pours a couple of fingers of whiskey into a tumbler and takes the glass over to the couch, sinking down onto it with a sigh. 

"Does Jared know yet?" Danneel asks, looking more amused than anything. She perches on the edge of Jensen's desk, crossing her ankles.

"Not yet," Jensen says, and takes a sip of his whiskey. "And it's not fucking funny. I've been trying to make sure we're as safe as we can be on the day, but there aren't enough bodyguards in the world that I could hire. And on top of that, there's not a single competent person in this city who knows how to do their job. It's like they're all trying to make sure our wedding will be a fucking disaster."

"Have you ever watched _Say Yes to the Dress_? 'Cause you sound like one of those brides right now," Danneel teases.

"You know, I have a torture rack that you'll become very familiar with if you're not careful."

"As if," Danneel says. "I'm your best friend."

"Jared is my best friend," Jensen corrects.

Danneel gives him an exasperated look. "I'd say it's cute how fucking in love with him you are, but it's making me nauseous," she says. "So. You're freaking out about the wedding. I think that's pretty normal, right? But it'll be fine, Jensen."

"Have you looked at the weather forecast?" Jensen shoots back. "Because apparently we'll be hit with a motherfucking storm to end all storms on the day of our wedding."

"Weather forecasts are never right," Danneel replies.

Jensen tosses the rest of his whiskey back. "Look, I know I sound insane right now. But the wedding is stressing me out, and the thing with you and Jeff is gonna stress Jared out, and those assholes in the basement stole two fucking crates of weapons right from under my nose. I'm a _tiny_ bit frustrated right now."

"Well, there's only one more asshole left in the basement thanks to you," Danneel says. "And I'll go take care of the other one now. You... I don't know. Relax."

Jensen gives Danneel a hard look, but she just smiles and gets up. 

"Oh and Jensen?" she says. "Go change and wash the blood off. You look like a fucking lunatic."

*

Jensen is just stepping out of the bathroom attached to his office, scrubbed clean and wearing a new button-down and suit, when the door to his office opens. 

He's moving to the cabinet that holds one of his guns, when Jared steps in.

"Jesus, Jay," Jensen mutters and stops.

"Sorry, but I knocked and you're the one who told your guards I don't need permission to come in here," Jared says and closes the door quietly behind him. 

Jensen relaxes a little and meets Jared halfway across the room, drawing him in by the hips as soon as he's close enough. "What are you doing here?" he asks and leans up to kiss Jared.

"Study break," Jared says and gives him a small grin, dimples popping out. Jensen presses his lips to the one in Jared's left cheek, feeling the small dent under his mouth, and then nips at Jared's jaw, smiling when he hears Jared's breath hitch.

"Couch," Jared murmurs and starts pushing him back. 

Jensen lets himself be guided to the couch, sitting down when his calves hit it, and Jared sinks down with him, settling down on his lap, his hands resting on Jensen's shoulders. 

"I woke up alone this morning," Jared says, tone accusing, and brushes his lips down Jensen's throat.

Jensen tips his head to the side, giving him better access, and buries his hands in Jared's hair. "Wanted to let you sleep in a little," he replies. He sounds a bit breathless. Jared always does this to him, winds him up within seconds, just from being close.

Jensen lets his hands slide down Jared's broad back and settle on his ass, small and perky and perfect in his palms.

"Thank you," Jared says sweetly, shifting and kissing Jensen's cheek, then the corner of his mouth. Then he rests his forehead against Jensen's and sighs softly.

"What?" Jensen murmurs. He slides his hands further around Jared, to hold him instead of groping.

"Danneel texted me," Jared says. "Told me you needed to unwind. Everything okay?"

Jensen hums. "I told everyone to leave you alone and let you study," he grouses. "Why the hell can't that woman ever listen to me?"

"That's probably what you get for letting your friends work for you," Jared replies cheekily. "But I really did need a study break. I think my head's about to explode."

"Can't have that," Jensen says.

"No," Jared agrees. "Now stop avoiding my question. What's going on with you?"

He digs his fingers into Jensen's shoulders and Jensen knows he can feel how damn tight the muscles are, feels the sharp pain under Jared's touch. "Just work. Wedding shit. And I miss you," he says. "How much longer until you're done with your finals again?"

He doesn't bring up Danneel and Jeff. It's not something he wants to discuss right now, when Jared is only here for a short while before he has to go back to his books. And he isn't in the mood right now to talk about it either; he just wants to have Jared here with him for a few stolen moments of time and enjoy his company.

"Seven days," Jared says, his breath fanning over Jensen's mouth as he speaks. "And then five more until our wedding."

"Sweetheart," Jensen sighs and tightens his arms around Jared. "Small hitch in the plan. We need a new florist."

Jared pulls back, his brows furrowed a little but he's still smiling. It's amazing how Jared has a flare for the dramatic sometimes, yet is completely unfazed by a lot of things. And how much calmer that always makes Jensen feel; how the frustration seeps out of him just by having Jared with him, how the anger simmers a little less strongly, how _okay_ Jensen feels because he has the only thing that matters in his life right here in his arms. 

"Did you fire her or did she quit because you were being an asshole?" Jared asks.

Jensen snorts. "The former," he admits. "She sent pictures with the arrangements and they looked nothing like what we agreed on. So we had a little chat and she got a little testy with me. She's lucky I just told her to shove it instead of making sure she can close her damn business by the end of the week."

"How gracious of you," Jared says.

"I'll find someone else," Jensen promises. 

"I can—"

"No," Jensen says. "You study and ace those finals and don't worry about anything else."

"Yes, sir," Jared replies, tone teasing and just a little suggestive. Jensen groans softly.

"Sweetheart, don't start anything you don't have time to finish," he warns.

"I have _a little bit_ of time," Jared muses. "And I did tell Danneel I'd help you relax."

He pushes back and slides of Jensen's lap, sinking right down onto his knees in front of him with a little smug smile. 

"Baby," Jensen rasps, and Jared nudges his legs apart.

"Let me," he says quietly. 

Jensen splays his legs wide, scooting down on the couch a little, and his cock is already starting to fill. The sight of Jared on his knees, dark hair falling into his face and pretty pink lips parted a little, is enough to make arousal burn through him, bright and hot.

He moans softly when Jared reaches for his fly, pops the button open and drags the zipper down. Jared pulls him out of his boxer-briefs, long fingers wrapping around Jensen's cock. He doesn't waste any time, doesn't tease, just leans in and wraps his lips around the tip. 

Jensen's hips lift up on their own accord, his dick sliding an inch or two deeper in the wet heat of Jared's mouth and he gasps. He buries his hands back into Jared's hair, but doesn't push, doesn't take control. Jared hums around him and draws back a little, tonguing his slit as he strokes the base of Jensen's cock.

Jensen has seen a lot of people down on their knees for him. Nobody has ever looked as beautiful as Jared, lips stretched wide around his cock, his cheeks already flushed with excitement. Jared sucks his cock like it's the best goddamn thing in the world. And Jensen knows it's not something he does to please Jensen, it's something he loves doing, and that just makes it even better. 

Jared hums again, the vibration buzzing through Jensen, and then lowers his head, lets Jensen slide in deeper and deeper.

"Fuck, sweetheart, your mouth," Jensen hisses, forcing himself to hold still, pleasure wracking his body.

Jared takes him about halfway in, cheeks hollowed and his eyes closed now, and then pulls back up slowly, leaving Jensen wet with spit. He sets a slow pace at first, lets Jensen slide in a little more each time he bobs his head down, until Jensen feels himself hit the back of Jared's throat. He tips his head back with a gasps, fingers tightening in Jared's hair. Jared doesn't draw back this time, doesn't stop until his nose is buried in Jensen's pubic hair. The noise Jensen makes when Jared swallows around him is wet and garbled, somewhere between a moan and a cry.

"Baby," he groans. "Like you were fucking born to do this."

He's not sure how long he lasts. A minute or two, maybe three—the sweet slide of Jared's mouth, the hot suction coupled with those talented fingers palming his balls, pressing against the spot just behind them, making him squirm with pleasure. He spills into Jared's mouth with a cry and Jared swallows, licks him clean after. He sits back then, letting Jensen's cock slide out of his mouth, his lips slick and puffy, his eyes wet, and Jensen hauls him up onto his lap.

*

"Pellegrino," Jeff says as he, Danneel, and Chris pile into Jensen's office.

He heads straight for the liquor cabinet.

"I can't believe the slimy little fuck thinks he can mess with you," Danneel fumes, dropping down onto the same chair she occupied earlier.

Jensen shrugs, not really surprised that Pellegrino is behind the break and enter. "He's probably one of the few people who'd be able to pull this off," he muses. "And he's arrogant enough to think he can get away with it."

"He's probably just trying to goad you; no doubt the fucker would love to take your place, but he knows he's not ready yet," Jeff says and holds up a bottle of whiskey. "Danneel? Chris?"

This time, unlike earlier that day, Danneel nods, but Chris shakes his head. 

"So, what are we going to do, boss?"

Jensen walks over the cabinets lining the wall opposite the couch. He unlocks one of the drawers and pulls it open, riffling through the files he keeps in there until he finds the one he's looking for.

"I'm gonna send him a little message," Jensen says and pulls out a few photographs, holding them up.

"Who's that?" Danneel asks.

"His daughter," Jensen says.

"Pellegrino doesn't have a daughter," Danneel says, and purses her lips.

"That's what he wants everyone to think. He had a little accident with some floozie he was banging at the time fifteen years ago," Jensen says and smirks. "The girl's attending some fancy boarding school in Switzerland."

"That's quite an ace you have up your sleeve," Jeff notes with a whistle, coming over to hand Jensen a glass before bringing Danneel hers. "Are you sure you wanna do this? He's gonna move her somewhere else."

"And I'll find her there, too," Jensen says. "I don't have the time to start a turf war with him right now. I'll take care of him after my honeymoon."

"We better watch him closely until then. He's gonna be pissed," Jeff says. "And unfortunately he's also stupid and that's never a good combination."

"I'll put some men on it," Chris says, nodding. "We should up the security for the ceremony, too. Just in case."

"It's already as good as it can get," Jensen says grimly, draining the whiskey in one go. " _Fuck_."

"Jensen," Danneel starts. "It's gonna be fine."

Chris clears his throat. "We're gonna do the best we can," he says. "But I'm not gonna lie. Given who you are and who you're marrying _and_ the guest list, it's not without risk. But that was going to be the case regardless of Pellegrino."

Jensen clenches his teeth together, feels anger and frustration well up once again. He wants nothing more in that moment than to join Jared upstairs, curl up in bed with him and wrap him up in his arms, keep him safe. Keep all of this, and most of all Pellegrino, away from him. Pellegrino isn't nearly as powerful as he is, but he's unpredictable and it makes Jensen's stomach clench with fear for Jared just thinking about what Pellegrino might be up to.

"We should go over the security plan for the wedding once more," Jeff suggests, his tone gentle in a way Jensen isn't used to. "Make sure it's really air-tight."

Jensen nods and goes to pour himself another drink, swearing to himself that the moment he comes back from his honeymoon, he's going to track Pellegrino down and make sure he won't be a problem for them in the future.

*

"Jensen?" Jared's voice is sleepy, a little confused like he was already on the verge of falling into a deep slumber. 

Jensen pulls the book that Jared had clearly been falling asleep over out of the loose curl of Jared's hand and puts it on the bedside table, before sliding under the sheets next to Jared.

"Shhh, go back to sleep, baby," he whispers.

Jared blinks, already looking a little more alert and hums. "You're home late," he mumbles.

Jensen shifts closer and kisses Jared's forehead, carding his hair back gently. "Something came up."

"Did you fire any more florists?" Jared asks, still sounding sleepy. 

"No," Jensen replies. He slides his foot against Jared's, pushing between his. His hand finds Jared's waist, fingers spanning down to his hip. Jared moves into the touch, mouth tugging up into a smile, and when Jensen kisses him, he makes a sweet, quiet sound against his lips. 

Jensen tries to draw back after just a few short moments, but Jared's hand grips his shoulder, holds him close. If Jensen was a stronger man, he'd put a stop to this—Jared has been staying up late to study, working himself to the brink of exhaustion, and he needs more rest. Jensen should be letting him get some sleep. But Jared's mouth is hot, his lips soft under Jensen's, and he's too damn tempting.

Jensen gives in with a groan and drags Jared against him until their bodies are pressed together, kisses Jared until they're both breathless. 

Jensen helps Jared strip out off the t-shirt and boxer-briefs he's wearing and then presses one more kiss to Jared's pink-bruised lips, rubs his thumb over his flushed cheek, before nudging him over onto his stomach. 

He pushes the sheets down and kneels between Jared's splayed thighs. "So pretty," he murmurs, as he smoothes his hands down Jared's sides, stopping when he reaches hips. He palms Jared's ass, squeezes the firm cheeks in his hands, before spreading them apart. The sight of the pink, tight hole makes his blood rush south, arousal curling in his belly. 

He leans down and blows air across the hole teasingly, smiling at the way the muscles contract and Jared gives a full-body shudder. 

"Prettiest fucking thing in the world," Jensen whispers and then shifts down, so he can tease his tongue over Jared's entrance, humming at the musky taste of him.

"Jensen," Jared gasps, and he pushes his ass back, instantly seeking more. Jensen loves this—loves how much Jared enjoys being eaten out, how needy and eager it makes him. 

He buries his face between Jared's cheeks and licks and kisses his hole, getting it wet with spit, until Jared is all pliant under him, whimpering and moaning, body trembling. Until he begs quietly for more, his breathless panting and the wet sounds of Jensen eating him out filling the silent bedroom. 

Jensen works his tongue into him them, thrusting the tip in and out, fingers digging into Jared's flesh. 

"Oh fuck," Jared cries out, voice cracking, and Jensen pushes his tongue in deeper, fucking Jared with it. 

"I'm... shit, Jensen...," Jared babbles and Jensen pulls back. He bites Jared's left cheek, hard enough to hurt, and Jared hisses, but arches back into it. 

"So good for me," Jensen says quietly and presses his mouth to the imprint of his teeth, sucking and licking at the spot for a moment before he pushes himself up.

"Stay like that," he orders softly as he reaches for the lube on the nightstand. 

Jared watches him with hooded eyes, damp strands of hair falling into his face, his lips bitten raw and cheeks tainted pink. He looks like sin and yet innocent in all his wantonness. 

Jensen slicks up two fingers and then leans over Jared, nuzzling and kissing his neck as he slips his fingers between Jared's cheeks and presses both of them into him. Jared moans and spreads his legs wider, fisting his hands into the pillows.

Jensen murmurs quiet words of encouragement, of praise, as he opens Jared up a bit more, just enough so that it won't hurt, and gets him slick with lube. And then he nudges his cock between Jared's cheeks, lets the tip catch against Jared's rim, before sinking into him. He doesn't stop until he's buried deep, hips flush against Jared's ass, silken heat gripping him tightly.

There's a bit of discomfort on Jared's face, but no pain, and Jensen nuzzles his cheek. "Relax, sweetheart," he murmurs, and gives a small roll of his hips. "Good?"

"Fuck yes," Jared groans and twists his head back to catch Jensen's mouth in a kiss. Jensen hums into his mouth as he shifts, getting a better leverage to start rocking down into Jared. 

Neither of them lasts very long. Jared was already on the edge to begin with, and Jensen has been feeling keyed up for days now, the little tryst in his office earlier that day barely taking the edge off. He fucks Jared with quick, sharp thrusts, until Jared comes untouched with a small cry, and feeling him clench up around him is all it takes for Jensen's own orgasm to wash over him.

Afterwards, Jensen rolls over onto his side and pulls Jared with him, gathering him against him. He kisses Jared's neck and smiles against the hot, sweaty skin. "Go to sleep now, baby," he murmurs.

Jared hums. "Shower?"

"Tomorrow," Jensen says and tightens his arms around Jared for a moment, smiling at the way Jared goes lax against him, settling down. 

*

Jensen steels himself for bad news when he sees the grim expression on Jeff's face. 

"Do I need a drink for this?" he asks gruffly, already moving towards the cabinet to pour them both some whiskey.

Jeff sighs. "I met with Eric," he says.

Eric Kripke is one of the police officers on Jensen's payroll, and Jensen groans. "Fuck. What now?"

"Ty Olsson and his girlfriend were shot inside their home last night," Jeff says, and gives Jensen a nod when he hands him one of the tumblers he just filled. "Police are ruling it as a break-in gone bad, but..."

Jeff shrugs.

"Pellegrino?" Jensen asks. He'd hoped his little threat would have been enough to warn Pellegrino off—the guy might have big ambitions, but he's also a coward when push comes to shove. 

"One of his men was apparently seen nosing around the neighborhood yesterday," Jeff confirms. "He didn't do anything, so apparently nobody thought it was important enough to let us or Danni or Chris know. And don't worry, I already chewed the guys who saw him out and demoted them. Fucking idiots."

"So, Pellegrino really is fucking dumb enough to push back," Jensen says and rubs his face. "Fuck. Ty was a good guy."

"He was a drug dealer," Jeff points out dryly.

"Well, a fucking good drug dealer," Jensen shoots back. "I was really hoping Pellegrino would back off. I don't fucking need this right now."

"So, what's the plan now?" Jeff asks.

"Find out where Pellegrino is and get Danneel and Chris in here," Jensen says. "We're going to pay him a little visit."

"Got it, boss," Jeff says and starts to get up, his glass still untouched.

"And Jeff?"

"Yes?" Jeff asks. 

"Are you serious about Danneel?" Jensen asks.

Jeff clears his throat. "Never been more serious about anyone," he says.

Jensen groans. "I was hoping you'd say something else and I could cut your balls off. Even if Jared and Danneel wouldn't have liked that very much," he admits.

Jeff gives him a little grin. "Yeah, well," he says. "Can I go now?"

"Yeah, get the fuck out of here already," Jensen says, no heat in his voice. 

*

The club is sleazy, the music some horrible techno stuff and the strippers on stage—because of course Pellegrino frequents strip clubs like the fucking cliché that he is—look like they'd rather be anywhere else.

Two of Pellegrino's guards are milling around by the entrance to the VIP area, but they just glance at Jensen and give him a subtle nod. Jeff, Chris, Danneel, and a few guards are right behind him as Jensen strides right past the rope and walks up the stairs.

Pellegrino is sitting in a booth across from two other guys and Jensen saunters up, head held high and steps sure. 

To his credit, Pellegrino doesn't look surprised or scared when he spots Jensen. Jensen meets his gaze head-on and then barely glances at his two companions. "Leave," he orders.

There's a moment of hesitation and Jensen cuts them another glance, raising his eyebrows. "Counting to three," he says, tone sweet. "One. Two."

Pellegrino doesn't say anything, just watches the scene unfold as he lights himself a cigar and takes a slow drag of it. Jensen has never seen him this cocky; Pellegrino has extended his business in the city in the last few months, and apparently it's gone to his head a little.

At this point, he's damn lucky he's even still alive. At any other time, Jensen would have quietly taken care of him already and dumped his body somewhere where it'd never be found. But he knows if Pellegrino went missing, the police would come knocking on his door and while they might never be able to prove anything, Jensen doesn't want the police nosing around his business a week before the wedding. Or worse, show up on the wedding day itself, with his luck.

The guys get up before Jensen can get to three. Jensen watches them head towards the bar for a moment before sitting down across from Pellegrino.

"I think you and I need to talk," he says.

Pellegrino grins at him. "About what, Ackles?"

Jensen sits back and hums. "This little cabin in the Pyrenees," he says and watches Pellegrino's expression falter. "You can move her around as much as you want, I'll always know where she is. So how about we come to an understanding—you leave me alone, I'll leave her alone."

Pellegrino's expression gets harder and he leans forward. "If you go after my daughter, I'll go after someone you love," he hisses. "How'd you like that?"

"See, unlike you, I keep the people I love close. Which means I keep them safe," Jensen says quietly, his voice hard. "You'll never be able to get even close to Jared, I can promise you that. But your daughter? I'm _always_ close to her."

Pellegrino stays silent, jaws clenched.

Jensen grins and gets up, rapping his knuckles against the table twice. "Good talk, Pellegrino," he says. "And by the way—those four guards that keep an eye on your daughter? You might want to stock up, because you're down two right now."

*

"You look thoughtful," Chris says, his voice toneless.

Jensen has been staring out the car window, dark streets illuminated by street lamps and the occasional store fronts. He turns his head towards Chris now.

"Pellegrino's probably going to back off until he's gotten his daughter somewhere safe," he notes. 

Chris nods. "Probably."

"There are others though. I mean, there always are," Jensen says. "And a big wedding like ours... you think we're painting a target onto our backs, Chris?"

Chris sighs and shrugs. "There'll be a lot of security. But it's a big event. I can't make any promises, Jensen," he says. "Not sure what you want me to say here."

"I know," Jensen replies. "Man, it'd just be nice to catch a break from all of this for one fucking day."

"This wedding is turning you into a drama queen," Chris says with a snort. "I don't think weddings ever go off without a hitch, Jensen. Stop trying so damn hard to make the day perfect. It's not going to be—but I'll do my damnedest to make sure you're safe."

*

Jared is sitting at the kitchen counter, poring over a book. He lifts his head when Jensen comes in, giving him a tired but genuine smile. He looks painfully young, hunched over a book, hair falling in his face. 

Jensen walks up behind him and wraps his arms around him. He sighs, feeling better just from being close to Jared, having him in his arms, and he nuzzles Jared's temple.

"You're late," Jared notes.

"When am I not?" Jensen counters. He honestly can't remember the last time he was home early enough to have dinner with Jared. Hell, most of the time Jared has already been in bed by the time Jensen left the office these past few weeks.

Jared leans back into him. "And you smell like cigars," he says. 

"I'll take a shower in a moment," Jensen promises, because he knows it's a smell Jared can't stand. His father used to smoke cigars all the time. Jensen tightens his arms around Jared. "You still gotta get some more studying to do?"

"I've been reading the same page over and over again for the past thirty minutes," Jared admits. "I was just trying to wait up a little longer, in case you came home... did you eat? I ordered Thai and left some for you."

"No, I just wanna get cleaned up and to bed," Jensen murmurs. "Wanna come take a shower with me?"

"Studying, even though my brain is fried, or you, naked and wet. Tough choice," Jared muses and swivels around on the chair, his long legs knocking against Jensen as Jared attempts to bracket Jensen between his thighs. He wraps his arms around Jensen's neck and angles his face up, and Jensen meets him halfway for a kiss.

Jared hums against his mouth and Jensen swipes his tongue over Jared's lips, presses in closer so there's no space left between them. 

When they part, Jared is smiling, his cheeks a little flushed. Jensen tugs strands of hair behind his ears, cards his fingers through the unruly waves. 

"Where'd you go that you ended up smelling like this?" Jared asks.

Jensen gives him a little smirk. "Strip club."

Jared snorts, shifts his legs so they're wrapped around Jensen. "We're not even married yet and you're already looking for pleasure elsewhere," he says, giving a sad little shake of his head. 

Jensen leans in, slides his hands around Jared to settle on the swell of his ass, and nuzzles his jaw, placing a kiss just underneath. "I haven't wanted anyone since the day I met you, sweetheart," he murmurs, smiling at the way Jared's breath hitches a little. 

_Obsessive_ , is what Danneel had called him when he started going after Jared, when he'd started making plans to instigate their first meeting. Everyone else had assumed Jensen's primary goal had been about getting rid of Padalecki, but she'd always known better and Jensen had never bothered to deny it. He's been obsessed with Jared since he saw the photographs of him in the file in his dad's office, and his obsession hadn't waned one bit since they met.

"So, what were you doing at the club?" Jared asks, tipping his head to the side as Jensen places kisses to his jaw.

"Meeting Pellegrino," Jensen says.

Jared makes a disgusted noise and Jensen draws back.

"You know him?" he asks.

"I met him a few times. He's a slimy little weasel; just the kind of people my father liked to employ," Jared says and makes a face. "He came onto me a few times when I was still a teenager. It was gross."

"He did, huh?" Jensen says, and now he regrets not killing Pellegrino. He's going to have to rectify that later, after the wedding. The thought of Pellegrino laying eyes on Jared, maybe even putting his hands on him, makes something dark and dangerous twist in his stomach.

"He tried to kiss me once," Jared says and then smirks a little. "I kneed him in the balls."

Jensen growls and hauls Jared into a kiss, mashing their mouths together, wishing it could erase all traces of Pellegrino. All traces of anyone else who had ever wanted Jared, who ever _had_ Jared. 

He was going to make Pellegrino's death fucking painful.

*

Jensen's hands glide down Jared's naked, wet back and he smiles at the way Jared hums, sounding sleepy and sated, his body sagged against him in the circle of Jensen's arms.

Jensen knows he should be grabbing the shampoo and body wash, get them cleaned up before Jared actually falls asleep on him in the shower, but he doesn't want to let go yet, not even for a second.

He slides his hands further down, cups Jared's ass, and slips a couple of fingers between his cheeks. Jared lets out a quiet moan and Jensen rubs the pad of one finger over his hole, feels the sticky mess of come and lube there, and it soothes something deep inside of him. 

Nobody else gets to have this. Gets to do this.

Jensen circles Jared's hole again and then presses in, just the tip of his finger. Jared makes another sound, needier now, and shudders in his arms. 

"If you want a second round, we gotta move this to the bed," he says, his voice breaking halfway through the sentence, and he pushes his ass back, makes Jensen slide in a little deeper. He's hot and slick, muscles gripping Jensen's finger tightly, and Jensen's cock starts to fill up again.

He presses in deeper, buries his finger all the way inside of Jared, and then fucks it in and out a couple of times, before pulling out completely. He reaches past Jared and turns the water off.

"Come on," he says roughly. 

They can clean up tomorrow morning.

*

"I'm unavailable for the rest of the day. No calls unless it's a life or death situation," Jensen tells Danneel two days later. 

It's only 4 p.m., but his office door is already locked and his phone is turned to silent. 

Danneel gives him a mock salute. "Jared had his last final earlier, right?" she asks.

"Hmm, yeah," Jensen says and grins. "So no interruptions, okay?"

"Got it," Danneel says.

"If anyone asks, you're in charge."

Danneel's expression turns gleeful. "So I can redecorate the offices and shoot everyone on your payroll who has ever annoyed me?"

"No," Jensen says, rolling his eyes.

Danneel pouts. "Can I use a knife on them? Just a little carving?"

"Only if they're being assholes," Jensen says, and Danneel grins widely.

"Well, I think everyone is an asshole," she says brightly and then laughs when Jensen gives her a look. "I'll be good. Go. Have fun."

She makes shooing motions with her hands and Jensen rolls his eyes, but he turns to leave. 

*

Jared rocks down on Jensen's lap, and Jensen hisses, arching up helplessly. 

"Give me ten minutes," he pants. 

Jared is still on top of him, and Jensen curves his hands around Jared's thighs, digs his fingers into the back of them. The room smells of sex, the air stuffy and heavy. 

Jared is flushed and disheveled, looking absolutely debauched on top of him. The exhaustion of the last couple of weeks seems to have tipped over into elation. Jensen knows Jared will probably crash in a few hours and sleep tomorrow away, but for now he's happy and giddy and horny.

Jared curls his hands over Jensen's and dislodges them from his thighs, pushing them up over Jensen's head and pinning them down. Jensen lets him, staying absolutely relaxed under Jared as Jared leans over him and grins. With anyone else, Jensen would have flipped them onto their back already and probably pulled a gun on them. But then again, Jensen has never cared about anyone else who has shared his bed before.

"What?" he asks.

Jared's expression smooths out a little and he ducks down, kissing Jensen, all sweet and long. "Jensen," he murmurs.

"Hmm?"

"Tell me about the wedding," Jared says and lifts up a little, meeting Jensen's eyes. Jensen feels himself tense for a moment before he forces himself to relax again.

"What about it?"

Jared's smile turns a little sad and he lets go of Jensen's hands, sitting back up. "Are we still getting married next week?" he asks, his tone bleak.

Jensen narrows his eyes. "Why the fuck wouldn't we?" he asks, a bit harshly.

Jared deflates a little, shoulder sagging. "I know I've been holed up in here the past few weeks and let you handle everything, but I'm not blind nor deaf, Jensen," he says. "You've been stressing out over the wedding."

"Well, I've been told several times over the past few weeks that that's par for the course," Jensen replies.

"This isn't about fired florists or seating charts or dumb shit like that," Jared says and slides off Jensen's lap. Jensen grabs him, but Jared doesn't attempt to go very far, he just lies down next to Jensen and curls up close. 

"Sweetheart, I'm marrying you. The world can fucking fall to pieces in the next few days, and I'll still be putting a fucking ring on your finger," Jensen says roughly. "Okay?"

"Pellegrino..." Jared starts.

"I took care of him. And after our honeymoon, I'll take care of him for good," Jensen promises. "And anyone else who'll get in our way, too."

He turns to face Jared, gathers him close and presses a kiss between his brows, then to the bridge of his nose and finally his mouth. 

Jared tangles their legs. "Tell me what else has been going on," he murmurs.

Jensen groans. 

"It can't be that bad," Jared needles. 

"It's fucking cheesy, but I just wanted this day to be perfect for you," Jensen admits and cringes at how corny that sounds.

Jared snorts. "You don't think I know what everyone is saying about us? That I'm too young and it's too soon and that you're using me to take over the Padalecki estate or that I'm using you for protection," he says. "Almost all of the guests are just attending because they expect this to be this big thing. So that one day they can say they were there when an Ackles married a Padalecki and the universe imploded."

"We're not quite that important," Jensen muses.

"You're the next big thing and I'm the Padalecki heir," Jared says a bit bitterly. "But you know what? I don't care. As long as you want to marry me anyway, what anyone else thinks doesn't matter."

Jensen studies Jared for a moment. Jared _should_ be too young for this. And Jensen should have some elaborate plan to use this wedding to gain more power. But Jared has never been a kid, not a day in his life, and Jensen has never, for one second, wanted to marry Jared for any other reason than to make him his husband, to tie them together forever. And nobody else will ever understand them, understand this thing between them; Jensen is too possessive, too obsessive, and Jared needs him too much, needs his love and affection and attention. They should be a disaster, but nothing in Jensen's life has ever made as much sense as this and he never thought he of all people would believe in fate, but he knows Jared was made for him. 

"I do," he says, and those words make his stomach flutter with anticipation.

"But?" Jared prompts, brows knitted together. Jensen cups his face, smooths his thumb over Jared's cheek until it's resting on the small dip of Jared's dimple, barely there now that he's not smiling. 

"As far as everyone's safety is concerned, this wedding is a logistical nightmare," he admits. "We don't have a florist right now, I hate most of the guests and Jeff asked Danneel to be his date."

There's a pause of silence, before Jared raises his eyebrows. "Come again?"

Jensen presses his thumb down a little. "If it makes any difference, they won't attend the wedding together if they don't have our permission," he says. "But after that, I'm pretty sure that's gonna be a thing."

"Oh," Jared says with an exhale and attempts to smile. "Well, I guess that explains why they've both been tip-toeing around me."

"I'm sorry, sweetheart."

"It's really none of my business, just because Jeff had an affair with my mom," Jared says quietly. 

Jensen doesn't bother pointing out that it's more complicated than that. Jared knows. And Jensen thinks he has every right to be upset about this, but he knows Jared is stubborn and he'll pretend to be okay. And maybe that's part of why Jensen has been so upset with Danneel and Jeff, because he knows Jared will put on a smile and pretend not to care. He'll deal with Danneel and Jeff at their wedding and everyone whispering their relationship and their intentions behind their back and he'll pretend to love whatever horrendous flower arrangements they'll come up with last minute.

And fuck this, because Jensen won't let him. 

"Sweetheart," he says. "Just screw everyone else."

"What?" Jared asks and gives him a confused little smile. 

"I just wanna marry you, Jared. So, let's just do that," Jensen says. "Run away with me, baby."

Jared's smile slowly gets wider and Jensen feels the dimple form under his thumb, until it's carved deep into Jared's cheek. "You wanna elope?" he asks. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, dead serious," Jensen says. "Half of the city owes me favors. I know a judge or two who could marry us this week and I'll book us an earlier flight, rearrange the hotel reservations. We'll be out of the city before anyone will even notice."

"Okay," Jared says and then lets out a quiet laugh. "Fuck, yeah. Let's run away."

It's like something inside of Jensen snaps, worry and tension seeping out of him, and he hauls Jared in a for a kiss. He's never felt like this—not even the first time he finally got his hands on Jared or when he first proposed to Jared; this primal joy he feels in that instant because Jared is his. Every single last inch of Jared, body and soul, belongs to him. The ceremony had felt like an hurdle he'd have to overcome to get what he wanted, to make Jared his husband, but now it feels like he's already there. The wedding is nothing but a technicality anymore. 

Jared tips his head back, lips bruised and eyes dark. "I believe your ten minutes are up, Mr. Ackles, and you promised to fuck me again," he murmurs and slowly grins his hips against Jensen's, his cock half-hard.

Jensen grins and smoothly rolls Jared over onto his back, sliding between his legs. "That so?"

"Unless you need more time," Jared says, raising his eyebrows.

Jensen makes a low, growling sound. He grabs Jared's thighs, presses his fingers into the flesh, as he pushes them up.

"Careful, sweetheart," he warns. He grinds down against Jared, letting him feel his rapidly filling cock, and watches Jared's cheeks flush, his soft pink mouth parting around a quiet sound.

"Please," Jared breathes, and Jensen can never so no to him, can never not give him exactly what he wants. 

He leans down and kisses Jared, hard and fast, and then grabs the lube from the nightstand. He knows Jared will still be open, sticky with lube and come, so he just slicks himself up, giving his cock a few good strokes before positioning himself, nudging up against Jared's entrance. 

"Look at me, darling," he murmurs, and waits for Jared's gaze to meet his before he starts pushing forward. He feels Jared clench against the pressure, and then Jared exhales and his body relaxes, and Jensen starts sinking into him.

Jared reaches up, gripping his shoulders, and Jensen keeps pressing forward, doesn't stop until he's buried inside of Jared, hips flush against the curve of his ass. 

"Jensen," Jared gasps.

Jensen leans down, catches Jared's mouth in a kiss and rolls his hips, pulling out and pushing right back in. Jared is tight around him, _always so tight_ , and he feels so fucking good and he's making the most beautiful, needy little sounds into Jensen's mouth. 

Jensen is addicted to this. To how Jared feels and the way he can make Jared feel. 

He kisses him deeper, dirty, and fucks into him harder, faster, until the bed is thumping against the wall and Jared is writhing under him. Fucks him until Jared comes on his cock with a cry and Jensen spills deep inside of him.

*

Jensen's fingers trail down Jared's side, over the curve of his ass, down to his thigh. He traces the finger-shaped bruises he knows he left there, listens to Jared's breath stutter ever so slightly, and tightens the other arm he has wrapped around Jared's shoulders. 

Jared turns his head into his chest, presses a kiss to Jensen's skin. "Jensen?" he says, words muffled. "Whoever you're gonna coerce into marrying us, make it as soon as possible, okay?"

Warmth spreads through Jensen and he smiles, lifting his head to kiss the top of Jared's head. "How does tomorrow sound?" he asks. 

Jared goes completely still and then Jensen feels him smile against him. "Good," he says. He turns his head again, pillowing his cheek on Jensen's chest. "Aren't we supposed to spend the night before the wedding apart?"

Jensen tightens his hold on Jared. "Sweetheart," he says. "They're going to have to drag me away from you, kicking and screaming, to make me spend a night away from you."

"Nah," Jared replies, his voice soft, sleepy. "You'd kill anyone who'd try to drag you away from me."

"Yeah," Jensen agrees, and there's a promise in his voice. "Yeah, I would."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can also find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/whispered_story).


End file.
